Doctor whooves and the key to time
by DrHooves
Summary: When Havock erupts in equestria, The Doctor and his companions Team up with Daring do To find the key to time, the only thing that can potentially stop the chaos.Hope this makes up for the last episode.


The TARDIS landed in Ponyville. The Doctor, Ditzy, and River stepped out of the TARDIS. "So this is ponyville."  
"Yes. And I'm the intercity mailmare of Ponyville. Right now, carrot top is talking over, but this can't be Pony-"  
"No, Ditzy. This is ponyville."  
"Maybe the TARDIS miscalculated?"  
"No. This is ponyville, 1002."  
"But how could this happen?" They were looking out at ponyville. But this wasn't ponyville, the town. This was ponyville, the flaming ruin. Ponies were looking sullen, as their town was destroyed, and some ponies were in the ground, dead. "I've got it!" yelled the Doctor. "Let's go to a museum. Either way, we'll find the answer in Canterlot."  
They stepped into the TARDIS, and it dematerialised.

The TARDIS landed in Canterlot, and the TARDIS crew stepped out, into Canterlot. Canterlot, needless to say, was in flames was well, and it was the same scene. The museum was destroyed, with all it's artifacts, but one survived. It was a mini statue of a figure of a dragon-like creature, but it only had the tail of a dragon. It had the head of a pony, an arm of hawk, a paw of a lion, and all sorts of things the doctor couldn't name. "That's a statuette of discord. He was the spirit of chaos and disharmony, and he even ruled equestria for awhile, until Celestia and Luna , him."  
"Too true, Ditzy. He was also the black guardian, in his most dangerous and chaotic form, and thus, he was my brother. He still is, as though Discord was killed in this universe, his soul still remains in his own universe." said a voice in the sky. An alicorn materialised. It had a white body and a white mane, and both were glowing, although there was no source of the light. he had a cutie mark of a masonic temple: a symbol of universal order. "Who are you?"  
"I am the white guardian of time." The Doctor turned around. "What is it now?"  
"During the time war, the fragments of the key to time were utterly destroyed, and they fell into different points in time, but all had the same planet: they were all in Equestria. And it's up to you To find them."  
"That should be easy, because i've done it before."  
"That is true, Doctor. But they have taken new forms, and are different amulets all across the time of equestria. Because of this, you will need a companion, one that has much experience in artifacts, as well as the two you already have." The white guardian placed down a hologram, and a tan pony with a grey mane, with khaki clothes and an explorer's hat, was on the screen.  
"What's in it for me?"  
"Because the keys to time are on the same planet, but in different points in time. This creates a massive paradox that could wreak havoc and chaos on the planet."  
"How many are there now?"  
"There are 5 in the Equestria. The coordinates of the location of the new companion is in your TARDIS. Another thing to note is that once you have a fragment, it will instantly pilot the TARDIS to the next fragment."  
"Right. Where do I start?"  
"You are lucky, Doctor. The Discord pedestal is the first."  
The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, plugged in the coordinates, and off they went...

In the mists of the tropical jungle, Daring do was brushing spiders off, uncaring of the fact that they were black widows. Where was that temple? she looked at herself. Her body color is somewhere between dark khaki and arylide/hansa yellow. She has two wings, a trait that all pegasi have. She has one wing wrapped up in a series of white bandages. Her manestyle consists of six shades of grey. Her eyes are raspberry red. Her cutie mark is a compass rose, which represents a talent for exploration and a strong sense for adventure, as would befit her name. Her outfit consists of a dark olivine vest and a tan pith helmet with a dark olivine band. She continued her trek, until she was pounced upon by a bengal tiger. Fighting with the tiger, trying not to get killed, she found the space and time to grab her knife. She grabbed it, aimed it at the tigers medulla, and thrusted. But she did not hear the materialization sound while she was fighting. Disgusted, she pulled the tiger over, and saw the white guardian standing before her. The white guardian's eyes flashed into Daring's, and then, he dematerialized. Daring knew what to do: find the Doctor, and assist him in his hunt for the fragments of the key to time. But finding a doctor was the least of her troubles: out of the woods, another tiger was speeding towards her, and she broke off into a run, and then, found herself on a cliff. There were no vines to swing from, and there was water rushing from under her, she heard it. but should she do that? That could be several hectometres down, and the river might be just a small creek. The tiger was about to jump: she had to risk it. She closed her eyes and jumped-into a TARDIS.

When she woke up, she saw 3 ponies staring at her. one earth pony had a tan body and a brown mane with a hourglass as his cutie mark, one unicorn had a white body and a blond mane and a cutie mark that looked like an archeological brush that she had seen often in the dig sites. The last one, a pegasus, had a blond mane and a grey body, with some bubbles for a cutie mark. "Where am I?"  
"You're in the TARDIS. Did the white guardian send you?"  
"Yes."  
"You look like you have a pretty bad wing. Let me fix that for you-There, it was just dislocated."  
"Do you know who youre talking to, Doctor?"  
"No, Who?"  
"This is Daring Do, the world famous archologist who has been in the field and in countless universities. There even was a book series on her!"  
"Well, back to the key to time. The last fragment was a statuette of discord. This fragment told us both you and the next fragment, called the sapphire stone, would be here."  
"That's what i'm looking for." They stepped out of the TARDIS, and the Doctor pulled out a GPS that the white guardian had left for them in the TARDIS. "According to the route map, it should be this way."  
They trudged for several days, the Doctor calling the TARDIS when night fell.  
"So, Daring, what should be be looking out for? Aside from the obvious"  
"Well, we should be looking out for Ahuizotl. He walks on all fours, with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end. He has a dog-like head, except his eyes are positioned over his nose at the end of his snout. His overall appearance and name mirror that of the mythical ahuizotl from Aztec culture. He speaks with a Spanish accent, like the sneaky little bastard he is. Some ponies say that he is just a more ruthless gem discoverer, others saying that he wants to use his finds for something more."  
"Wait a minute, Doctor." said Ditzy. "Why are we walking so slowly, if we could just take the TARDIS?"  
I can't. Theres a temporal barrier. No TARDIS can get there. Probably because of the people who wanted it to stay there. probably because of the Black guardian."  
"The Black guardian?"  
"The white guardian's brother. the white guardian presides over the state of order in the universe, while his counterpart serves as it's state of chaos."  
"And I presume you've met?"  
"Yes, and we meet again, for the exact same reason. In my fourth incarnation, I was sent to retrieve the fragments of the key to time."  
"Hey! Here we are."  
"So we are."  
"Proceed with caution when entering a temple, especially an old one. it might be booby-trapped. "Remember this phrase: an old dog still has a bite."  
"Pretty scary bark, to." mentioned Ditzy, acknowledging the statue.  
"That's OK, I got-FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU..." The Doctor was swinging from a rope trap.  
"I got it." River fired a beam of energy, burning the Doctor's rope.  
"What did you say you were, River?"  
"I'm an archaeologist, Daring."  
"But you said before that you were a time traveller, much like the Doctor."  
"Time travelling archeologist."  
"But wouldn't that be...cheating?"  
"Not really. I recently became a professor. Less field work for me!"  
They walked up the steps, and then, they were facing a checkerboard, with the different squares indicating different weapons, both melee and ranged. The Doctor put a coin on the bow and arrow, and and arrow flew past. He tried on the axe, the sword, the poison, the blowgun, the rifle, and all had traps. but one thing he hadn't tried was the club. "That's it! The club is the only non-lethal weapon!" the were able to step on the club squares, and no one got hurt. Then, they soon got to the fire pit. Every 5 seconds, the fire started again. The Doctor said "This tests our timing." they were able to all jump across. Then, the Doctor saw a glittering sapphire statue. He called the TARDIS, and was surprised that he was able to call it. "Alright, if I can call the TARDIS, there are probably no traps here." Daring Do grabbed the statue, and then, the floor burst apart, revealing lava. No blasphemy would cover the rage that the four had. "Get to the TARDIS!" yelled Daring.  
"What about you?"  
"I'll be fine! Just go!"  
Daring do threw her gun into the lava, as the TARDIS fell in the lava as well  
"NO!" The Doctor was dead. She, and probably the rest of equestria, was bucked. No turning back now, however. The gunpowder started a chemical reaction, and Daring felt a lifting sensation, she fell into the air, flying far into the air, and landed-right in front of her rival, Ahuizotl.  
"Oh, Daring do, how come you just keep at it?"  
"I didn't even want it this time. You don't know what it can do."  
"Oh, but I do know. That, Miss Do, is a fragment of the key to time."  
"How would that concern you?"  
"Let's see, let's play the tape. You happen to be searching not only for the sapphire stature alone-but all the fragments of the key to time. If theres anything related to time, then it is probably best that you call a time lord, right? And since the Doctor is the last time lord..."  
"The Doctor is DEAD!"  
"I don't like messengers, so I'll take the Doctor himself." Ahuizotl then turned his head to the heavens, and shouted "Doctor! I know you can hear me, and unlike what your companion says, I don't think you are dead, so I'll be brief. Your TARDIS is the last in the universe, and even for a type 40, it is still a very powerful machine indeed. So, I have a deal for you: Give me the TARDIS, and you live. And I'm certain the black guardian will give you mercy as well." And as he finished his sentence, the TARDIS landed. The door opened, and the Doctor stepped out.  
"Doctor! How did you Survive?!" but the Doctor dod not answer her.  
"Alright, Ahuizotl. You've won. I'll give you the TARDIS." Ahuizotl stepped the TARDIS with glee. "Thank you, Doctor, you have done a service for chaos..." And then, he got electrocuted. Over the noise, the Doctor yelled "Good old Rassillon! It's called the rassillon impramanture. It decrees that only time lords can pilot TARDISs." Ahuizotl's body writhed in agony, and then, just as suddenly as it started, stopped. They buried him silently, and retrieved the statue. The statue, when placed in the TARDIS puched out holes into the TARDIS, and off they went!

The TARDIS landed in Manehattan. "Welcome to Manehattan, "The Big Apple", "Gotham", "The Center of the Universe", "The City That Never Sleeps", "The Capital of the World"! But we're not here to sightsee, were here to find an artifact that can rip a hole in time and space! Now, keep an eye open for the rare Alicorn amulet, which is the next fragment tot he key to time, according to the sapphire statue."

"You said this ship travels in time, so may I ask when are we?" The Doctor took another look at the skyline, and they all stepped out, to see several cars zipping, and they were all filled with gangsters holding thompsons, police cars following them, whores walking around advertising, people drinking and smoking, even though it was illegal, though the cops didn't give a fuck. "The 920's."  
"So, tell us about the amulet." The Doctor showed them a picture of the amulet. "It is one of the most powerful amulets in Equestria. Not like the elements of harmony, but you get the idea. Certainly something on the christmas list of any ruthless unicorn wanting infinite power, because the more the unicorn uses it, the more corrupted he or she becomes. A saint one minute, a devil the next."  
"We are supposed to find some amulet in the city? We have to search every pawn shop, jewelry shop in the city!"  
"Don't worry. The TARDIS landed in the right street. And look where we are-in the seediest neighborhood in the city. We could get a lead."  
"Why?"  
"Because, if there's any precious amulet on the city, the leader of the largest racket in town will be on it. Anything to increase his power-or he might want to prevent that power to land in the hands of his rivals."

They checked the most notorious back alleys, interviewed people at the speakeasies and brothels, until all led to the front of a building that the Doctor noted as a place of interest in the first place. "The TARDIS told us that there is quite a powerful energy presence here. We should go inside." The Doctor picked the lock, and they were in. A pair of gangsters took aim with their shotguns, but the Doctor exploded the gun with the sonic, which killed the guard instantly. "They would have heard us. Here's a trapdoor, leading to the ventilation. I think we might be able to find it out here." Climbing into the ventilation shaft, Daring closed the hatch just as soon as another pair of gangsters came into the room. The Doctor grabbed the Sonic, and traced the 'energy scent' as he liked to call it. "According to the sonic, it should be right below-"

"Quiet, Doctor, I hear voices!" The four listened in on the dialogue. One man was saying in a bronx accent "Boss, I know that thing on ya neck is pretty powerful right there, but it's bucking ya up! I don't think it's worth it."  
"It's helpin business, and therefore, I think it's worth it. Besides, I can't! If I let this go, then I'm gonna get killed by this black guardian motherbucker."  
"Ok, Ok, just tellin ya, see a shrink..." but he never got to finish his sentence, as a bolt of electricity the boss's horn fried him, and when it stopped radiating energy, the room smelled like it had been through a bombardment through a tesla cannon. The Doctor swore when they exited the building. "How can we do this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"How will we get to him? He probably has hundreds of guards, and he might have the law on his side. Even if his guards even are taken out, we'd still need to retrieve the amulet."  
"I say we use a frontal assault. We are outnumbered, but we still can outgun them."  
"Agreed. Heres my plan: Daring, myself, and River will take down the door, and work our way up to distract the main force, while Ditzy will take down any rooftop snipers, and take down the 'boss' for want of a name. Agreed?"

They bought guns: Ditzy noticed that the Doctor was more serious in his endeavors, even resorting to guns. And that just wasn't the Doctor. For River, The Doctor gave River two .40 caliber thompson submachine guns, For Daring, a Winchester rifle, And for Ditzy, a 1903 springfield with a scope and a grip to increase accuracy. For all of them, they were equipped with a side arm: a 1911 browning pistol. Equipped with their guns, they set out to get a fragment to the key to time.  
Then, they struck: Ditzy flew up to the top with her rifle and pistol, and took aim at the nearest man and fired. Below, Daring kicked down the door, and the three fired left and right "Up the stairs!" yelled the Doctor. He aimed down the sonic, and pointed at the gangsters. Nothing happened. "We heard that you had a sonic screwdriver. And the black guardian happened to know that the sonic doesn't work on wood. Too bad." The Doctor swore, and leaped forward with amazing strength, and held one of the gangsters at the neck. His friend, who was scared, riddled gangster number 1's body with bullets. The Doctor approached him. "Where is the boss?"  
"Third floor."  
"You heard him. LET'S go!" The Doctor grabbed a shotgun, and started blowing his way through the fight. Soon, they happened upon the Door handle. The Doctor confidently pointed at the door handle with the sonic, and then, he kicked down the door, To face 'the Boss' with the alicorn amulet on, charging his horn. The Doctor would have died, but River blocked the blow with amazing power with a bolt of her own. The two fought with lightning, their bolts battling each other in a balance of power, until the boss's bolt surged ahead, and hit River in the chest. Daring ran to River. "She's still alive, but in critical condition, we need to get her to the TARDIS."  
"Ain't gonna happen." said the boss. "I got to her first. And she was only the start. I will enjoy watching you die, Doctor." Then, A voice behind him screamed "NOT THE DOCTOR!" The Boss spun around, and crumpled to the ground. Behind him, Ditzy Doo was standing, With a smoking springfeld. The doctor grabbed the Amulet, called the TARDIS, and they were off!

The Doctor put in the coordinates that the amulet gave him. "Well, our next artifact is the crystal heart, according to the Alicorn amulet."  
"In the crystal empire we go! Should have brought more furs..."  
"No, Not in the crystal empire, but in 960s Las Neighgas."  
"Why?"  
"According to the TARDIS index file, after King Sombras reign of terror over the crystal ponies, and whatnot, Celestia and Luna whipping his flank, whatever, the crystal heart did a bit of traveling for the last millennia or so, Either traveling from father to son, being the subject of robberies, and anyway, it lands in somponys hands, and he is going to gamble it away. Either way, We have to do this nonlethal: the current owner is going to a poker game with the crystal heart in hand."  
"He's going to bet the crystal heart?"  
"And we are going to win it from him."  
The TARDIS landed in the middle of the MGM grand casino, a tall building, Surrounded by tiny versions of equestrian wonders, where hookers, native gamblers, politicians from canterlot, actors from applewood, and even a few wonderbolts from cloudsdale were congregating, debating, drinking and gambling, and even doing business (if you know what I mean, dear reader). In all the chaos, There was a Stallion who carried a carried a briefcase. "That's him." Said the Doctor. "The sonic detects a high energy count there, and he matches the description that the TARDIS gave us." They followed him into the casino. The man bought some chips, and waked away.  
The Doctor bought some chips of his own. "Do you know how to play Texas hold'em?" asked Daring. She has played once when she went to the MGM grand, something about a new discovery, all those years ago.  
"Yes." Said the Doctor, Remembering of a time when he had played against James Bond, on Earth. The MI6 agent had beaten him, but they were not playing for keeps that time. Instead, they were this time, and it was not just for money, but for the key to time.

"Excuse me." Said the Doctor, approaching the man. "I'd wonder if I could play a game..."  
"Of course."  
"Would it also be fine if my companions played as well?"  
"No problem..."  
The Doctor took a deck of cards, and they started to play. The first cards were down. The Doctor pulled two of a kind, Daring, 3 of a kind, the man a flush, and River and ditzy both had a high card. After that, The stallion won some, the Doctor won some, River won some, and so did Daring and Ditzy. The man's stack of chips only shrunk. "Excuse me."  
"No need to pawn something off. You can keep the money we won. Cash it in. All you have to do is give us the contents of the briefcase. Or you keep playing. You can become a millionaire, and all you have to do is hand us the briefcase. Your choice."  
"Here's a counter offer. One final round, and we'll see who keeps it."  
"Deal." The stallion played a full house. The Doctor pulled a high card. Daring pulled a two of a kind, and river, a 3 of a kind. "Well, Doctor, I think that I win. Good night, and enjoy your winnings."  
"Wait!" Yelled Ditzy. "I Haven't gone yet." The man paused, and then gasped, as Ditzy played her cards. Last he checked, a royal flush beats a full house. "Well. You win, and I keeped the money. "I didn't know a plastic heart mattered that much-"  
"Thats not plastic, it's crystal. Sucker."  
The stallion Spoke into a phone, and then, suddenly, several guards came into the casino, and pulled some pretty heavy-duty weapons out of their holsters. "They're coming for us, RUN!" yelled the Doctor. The guards took aim and fired, and the Doctor and his companions hid behind the bar. Then, suddenly, Daring knew what to do. That night all came back to her. Or was that the white guardian? She didn't know. "Follow me! I know the way!" They went through the bar door, all the way into the kitchen. "GET BEHIND ME!" The guards, in tuxedos were galloping towards her. Daring fired at the guard, and it hit one in the shoulder. They were on a chase through the building, until they were in the parking lot. "Get to the TARDIS!" The Doctor called the TARDIS, but before anyone could get in, a guard fired a taser, bright white light shot from the taser. The Doctor fell to the floor in agony, screaming "Dammit! River, get the heart into the TARDIS!" Daring killed the guard, and then ran in the TARDIS with Ditzy.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled the Doctor. "He knocked out my heart! He knocked out lefty!" River ran to him, and used CPR. "Thanks, that's better."  
"Uhhh...Doc. Check the screen."  
"Yeah, Daring, be there in a min-hoshit."  
"What?"  
"The next piece of the puzzle-is the Elements of Harmony themselves!"

The TARDIS landed in a cave, where six ponies were fighting over something-but what? The Doctor stepped out into the TARDIS, and then, He felt a chill, and then saw ghostly creatures resembling ghostly and translucent horses. Three of these-creatures only looked down onto the grand summit from a passage in the clouds with glowing blue eyes. Checking the TARDIS console, he found to to be midsummer! "What's happening?"  
Nothing doctor, just us having our fill.  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
We are called by many names, but were are primarily known as the windigos.  
"Now I know who you are. LEAVE NOW!"  
Oh, but we cannot go without causing some temporal damage. See the ponies that are arguing, Doctor. The Doctor looked at the arguing ponies, and recognised a few: Clover the clever, Private Pipsqueak, Commander hurricane. "You're right. I can't."  
Oh, but we know why you're here. You're here to claim the final fragment to the key to time: and we are here to stop you.  
"NO. You step away, Hell spawn."  
I like your arrogance and assertiveness, Doctor. That buys you time, so, Do what comes naturally: run. The Doctor turned to his companions. "You heard him-run!" They ran down the stone steps, across boulders, makeshift streams, battling windigoes all the way. "According to the sonic, the elements should be right around here-There they are!"  
The Doctor pulled out the relics from the chest. "There it is...in all it's glory."  
"Lets go...now!"  
Too late, River Song. Time's up.  
"RUN!" They ran and ran, while being pursued by a large, hungry, and definitely ravenous windigo. Once they locked themselves into the TARDIS, Ditzy yelled "Let's go! Unite the pieces!" The Doctor plugged them in the TARDIS console. Wispy figures of energy were emitting from the fragments. Finally, a great flash of light happened, and when it settled, there was a key, a literal key, though the pieces were gone, probably returned to their original hiding places. It had the seal of rassillon and some old high gallifreyan inscribed here and there. suddenly, the key to time was glowing, and it started to rattle.  
"The TARDIS! The TARDIS is moving!" The TARDIS was indeed moving. Flying through the vortex, the Doctor noticed the TARDIS flying towards modern-day equestria. Suddenly, he knew what was coming: Canterlot was in trouble, and the TARDIS was flying towards it.

The TARDIS landed in the middle of the hearths warming eve play. The Doctor stepped out with his companions, to great shock and awe. "This wasn't part of the play. It surely wasn't last year."  
"Who are these people?"  
"Is that Daring Do?" asked the rainbow pony who was playing hurricane.  
"Listen, every pony!" Yelled the Doctor. "There is an attack of windgoes approaching canterlot! We need to get out-now!" Celestia ran towards the Windows, and saw the ghostly apparitions in the windows. "You heard him, guards. DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" Guards ran to their posts. To the Doctor, she said "The guards are useless. The only way to defeat the windigoes is to show the opposite of hate-friendship. Hate, however, strengthens them."  
"I'll see what I can do." The doctor stood on the stage as the windigoes burst through the doors. At once, the pony who was playing Clover the Clever was put in bands of blue energy. "What do you need her for?"  
Telepathic projection, Doctor. As I cannot speak, I will communicate through her.  
"But why do you need to talk to me? I can just fight you, kill you, and i'll be done. Sorry to be crude, but I don't need any talking."  
Don't you remember, Doctor? We can only be defeated by the power of friendship. No weapon can destroy us. It is more of an emotional, psychological battle against our enemies than a physical one.  
"Alright. Let's begin. I think it would be best if you started."  
Fine, Doctor. Let's see: think of the hate that you have.  
"What do you mean?" At this point, the pony flashed images. Daleks, Cybermen, Autons, The master, the Slitheen, the Silurians, the Judoon, the Sontarans all were shown on the screen.  
"Yes...But what about my friends, my companions, my family, across time and space?" The Screen went wild: Susan, Sarah Jane Smith, Ace, Jack Harkness, Rose, and Adric all had their dues. Suddenly, a great flash of light erupted from the room, and The bonds circling the unicorn were wearing away, and then, she shot a beam of light from her horn, eradicating the Windigoes. When the light faded, she Crashed to the ground. But another sight that The Doctor saw was someone standing in the Doorway. The white guardian. The Doctor said to the white guardian was "Alright, Black guardian. I think that you and the white guardian are the losers today. I will throw the key to time in an event horizon of a galaxy, where it will be destroyed."  
The black guardian showed his true colors: Black body with a black mane, and a cutie mark of a wheel with 8 arrows sticking out of it: the symbol of chaos. "How did you know, Doctor? Because I did it before?"  
"No. Because no one should have the key." After the 'white' guardian Dematerialised, sevral ponies crawled out of their hiding places. one asked "Who are you?"  
"I cross the void beyond the mind The empty space that circles timeI see where others stumble blind To seek a truth they never find. Eternal wisdom is my guide.  
I am the Doctor. Through cosmic waste my TARDIS flies, To taste the secret source of life, A presence science can't deny exists, Within, outside, behind The latitude of human minds. I am the Doctor. My voyage dissects the course of time, "Who knows?" you say - but are you right? Who searches deep to find the light, That glows so darkly in the night, Toward that point I guide my flight? As fingers move to end mankind, Metallic teeth begin to grind. With sword of truth I turn to fight The satanic powers of the night  
Is your faith before your mind? Know me - am I the Doctor?"


End file.
